Zero (Pokémon)
Zero is the main antagonist of the movie Pokemon: Giratina and the Sky Warrior. He resides in Giratina's dimension, the Reverse World, and wants to harness its power to destroy the Real World and forever live in Giratina's realm. He was voiced by Parker Anderson Before the Movie In the Reverse World, Zero worked with Professor Newton, studying the Reverse World. They soon became interested in the powers of Giratina, the Pokemon that controlled the Reverse World. Professor Newton and Zero began to work on a project to obtain Giratina's power, but when Newton realized it would mean the death of Giratina, he deleted all of his blueprints. Years later, during the events of the movie Pokemon: The Rise of Darkrai, the battle between the spatial Pokemon Palkia and the temporal Pokemon Dialga left the Reverse World in a state of ruin, with the place overflowing with toxic clouds. Giratina became infuriated with Dialga and Palkia. Sometime around this time, Zero built the machine he and Newton were planning, knowing all the blueprints by memory. Giratina and the Sky Warrior {C Giratina finds Dialga at a nearby lake when Dialga starts to drink. Using the reflection in the lake, Giratina opens a portal to the Reverse World, dragging Dialga in and sucking in Shaymin, a Pokemon who happened to be nearby. Zero watches the battle between Dialga and Giratina. Shaymin, who happens to be caught in the fray, uses its move, Seed Flare, to protect itself. This allows Dialga to hit Giratina with Roar of Time, and manage to escape, along with Shaymin. Dialga's attack made Giratina unable to leave the Reverse World. Zero realizes that Shaymin's power can open up the portals inside the Reverse World, and is determined to capture Shaymin and release Giratina. {C Shaymin finds Ash and his friends, and after a series of events, Ash and his friends decide to return Shaymin to the Flower Garden. As they are traveling, they get attacked by Zero, who is controlling hordes of Magnemite and Magneton, along with one Magnezone. Ash, Shaymin, and co. flee and hide in a train, but are soon discovered. Shaymin, transformed into it's sky form after absorbing the pollen of a boquet held by a passenger, aids Pikachu and Piplup in the fight. They manage to escape. Boarding a ship and heading to the Flower Garden, they soon get pulled back into the Reverse World. Meeting up with Professor Newton again (he helped them escape earlier in the movie when they were pulled in), they get captured by Zero, who forces Shaymin to use Seed Flare to rescue Ash and co. A portal opens, and Zero encourages Giratina to enter the real world. There, he captures Giratina with his machine (the project Newton deleted the blueprints to), and begins to absorb Giratina's power. Ash, Dawn, Newton, Shaymin, and Pikachu board Zero's machine as it absorbs Giratina's energy. Newton enters the machine and shuts it down, as the others hold off the hordes of Magnemite and Magneton. The machine crashes after absorbing 99% of Giratina's energy. Shaymin heals Giratina using it's move Aromatherapy. However, an escape pod launches from the crashed machine- with all of Giratina's powers. Zero, inside the machine, enters the Reverse World with Giratina, Ash, Pikachu, and Shaymin in hot pursuit. Zero begins to destroy certain foundations in the negative world that causes a giant glacier to slide towards the Flower Garden- and the towns nearby. Giratina teams up with Ash, Pikachu, and Shaymin to fight Zero and his machine. The chaos awakens an ancient Pokemon- Regigigas. It leads a herd of Mamoswine to hold back the glacier in the real world while Zero and the others fight. Shaymin uses it's seed flare move to open a portal to the real world, while Giratina and Ash help to push the machine out. The Mamoswine hit the machine with ice beam, freezing it against the glacier. Later, he was arrested by Officer Jenny. Personality Zero is calm and collected, but a little rash. When things are not going his way, like when Shaymin interferes with his plans in the final battle, he can enter a fit of rage, although sometimes, when angry, can also be cool and collected. Zero's Pokemon Magnezone.png|Magnezone (Main Pokemon) Magneton.png|Magneton (Multiple) Magnemite.png|Magnemite (Multiple) Gallery PDVD 042.PNG PDVD 158.jpg Category:Anime Villains Category:Pokemon Villains Category:Cataclysm Category:Movie Villains Category:Apprentice Category:Mad Scientist Category:Robot Pilots Category:Sociopaths Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Vehicular Villains Category:Sequel Villains Category:Electrokinetic Villains Category:Ferrokinetic Villains